Typically, a conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape is divided into an electrically conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape and a thermally conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape, and classified into a conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape having conductivity along only length direction and a conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape having conductivity along both length and thickness directions. For example, a conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape configured with a conductive adhesive in which a metal foil such as copper foil and a metal powder such as nickel powder are mixed has both thermal conductivity and electrical conductivity along its length and thickness directions. However, a conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape configured with a conductive adhesive in which a metal foil and an electrically insulating oxidized ceramic powder are mixed, e.g., a conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape configured with a conductive adhesive with alumina mixed, has thermal conductivity along its length and thickness directions but does not have electrical conductivity along its thickness direction. In general, the conventional conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape is configured with a conductive base such as a metal foil, and an adhesive suitable for its purpose.
In general, the conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape is used for conducting electricity, shielding electromagnetic wave, or transferring heat. The conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape having conductivity along both length and thickness directions is more expensive than the conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape having conductivity along only length direction.
In a related art, the conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape typically includes a conductive base and an adhesive. Herein, a metal foil formed of aluminum or copper with good thermal and electrical conductivity is mainly used as the conductive base. The adhesive is selected among a thermally and electrically conductive adhesive, a thermally conductive but electrically non-conductive adhesive, and a thermally and electrically non-conductive adhesive.
When the conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape is overlapped and wound around a high frequency cable, it may be used as an electromagnetic shielding material, to thereby prevent electromagnetic wave generated inside the cable from not being emitted outward or prevent external electromagnetic noise from not being inputted into the cable. That is, the conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape is formed of electrically conductive material, and thus plays a role in reflecting most of electromagnetic wave incident thereto.
Alternatively, the conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape may be used as an electric grounding wire that electrically connects two points. Namely, it is possible to electrically connect objects with reliability using the conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape.
Alternatively, the conductive pressure sensitive adhesive tape is used for transferring heat, and thus it may be used for connecting heat pipes of a refrigerator or a stove, or used as a heatsink part of an electronic device.